


Living Force

by seti31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But not quite, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghosts, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: Being Master of The Living Force doesn't mean only beeing able to become Force Ghost... or Qui-Gon didn't like Obi-Wan planes for Luke and decide to do something.





	1. One with the Force

**Author's Note:**

> I writed this becouse of momentary inspiration caused by this gif that I post on my tumblr.  
> http://seti31.tumblr.com/post/154515074864/something-hit-me-just-now-when-i-looked-at-this

Jedi may call themself servent of the Force but many of them never really listened to it. Living Force was spurn by many Knight and Masters when he was alive. His own padawan didn't really understood it even now after so many years of studing it. He didn't hear the cry of the Force when he thought his plans for Luke. Didn't he understood that it will destroyed the boy when he learn the truth about his father after killing him or even worst when Anakin kill him without knowing who he faced.

Qui-Gon wouldn't let that happened. Part of all this suffering was his fault. He and Obi-Wan may been will of the Force but he really wasn't ready to take padawan back then. So many mistake and untold feeling. The way he behaved after finding Anakin didn't help. Ani and Obi-Wan were mean to be but it was to soon and to raw with grief. Damned Sith saw it and used it. But what Obi was plannig was as bad as Sith. His old padawan may not be Fallen but it was near thing. He must do something.

Living Force answers him like always. What he saw would took his breath away if he still had it. Order in him almost reject this possibility but... Trusting the Force was what he always did. If the Force wanted it he will do it. Decision was make and Qui-Gon reached out to the Force.

On the small the Outer Rin planet named Axxila first time in 28 years former jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes...


	2. New Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was youth that confused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for any mistakes. I'm not native English speaker.

Qui-Gon really thought that living again will be harder to used to than it really was. Only thing that really throw him out of loop was the fact he was young again. He was no more than 20 years old if that. Why Force did it he wasn't sure but he know there was a reason. He only have to wait to find the answer.

Axxila wasn't a world he would chose for his resurection. It was to much like Coruscant for his liking and almost dead in Living Force. Furthermore it was one of trully Imperial worlds. First few days after his awaking he was confused and almost get himself killed becouse the lack of papers. But Force was on his side. He may not know anybody on this planet but shady people were the seme galaxy over. 

Two bets and one underground fight later Anagen Nimen was 19 year old citizen of Axxila and Galactic Empire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "amagennimenos" mean reborn in Greek acording to google translate  
> I hope you liked it. Pleas live a kudos or review.


	3. Somewhere in the Galaxy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still people in Galaxy that felt Qui-Gon return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for any mistakes. I'm not native English speaker and my English grammar is pretty bad.  
> Have a nice reading

_**Coruscant early evening** _

Darth Sidius was in the middle of some boring gala when he felt it.

Force didn't give him any worning befor he was figuratively blinded by burst from the Light side of the Force. It lasted maybe a second or two but damage was done. Dark Side web that generation of Sith Lords created to muddle jedi minds and blind they sight has crumble in some parts. Whatever that was it must be destroyed. Anything or anyone strong enough to even breach one of greatest creation of the Line of Bane was dangerous form him and his Empire.

He need to find them and send Lord Vader to deal with the problem. Nothing will take away his power. Nothing...

##### oOo.oOo.oOo

**_Tatooine middle of the day (same time)_ **

In small hut in Jundland Wastes old hermit was going about his day as usuall. After they last argue about Luke week ago Qui-Gon hasn't show himself yet. Obi-Wan wasn't concerned. It wasn't first time that his former Master disappeared for some time after one of their rows. He was repairing one of vaporators when he felt it. As if someone light a flashlight in very dark room blinding everyone in there. It make him light headed.

"What was that?" he ask. "I need to..."

##### oOo.oOo.oOo

_**Dagobah night (same time)** _

Yoda was sleeping when great explosion of Living Force on the other side of galaxy wake him up. Intrigued and a little concerned old jedi master began meditating.

"Foolish that one always was" said old jedi after returnig to himself. "Always act, never wait... To old for this I had become."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I portraited everyone correctly.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments


	4. Somewhere in the Galaxy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still people in Galaxy that felt Qui-Gon return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for any mistakes. I'm not native English speaker and my English grammar is pretty bad.  
> Have a nice reading

_**SSD DEVASTATOR hyperspace en rout to Ryloth** _

Darth Vader was on the bridge looking at the stars when disturbence in the force almost knocked him over. He didn't feel such potent Light Side activity since Jedi Order died. He tried to follow it but it disappeared to quickly. He had only general idea where to look. He will take care of it later, right now he doesn't have a time for whoever that was.

Kenobi wouldn't be stupid enough to created something like that after so many years of hiding.

##### oOo.oOo.oOo

**_Malachor unknown time of the day_ **

Ahsoka Tano didn't know how long she was standed on this empty rock. Most of the time she didn't even know who Ahsoka Tano was. Dark Side and ghost of long forgotten Sith Lords were driving her crazy. In her more lucid moments he ask herself why Rex didn't come back for her only to remember Vader/Anakin. Vaderkin...

 _Everyone must think I'm dead. Maybe I am. No don't think like that someone will come even if it's only Vaderkin -_ she giggled at the name.

"I'm losing my mind" she said out loud.

She was about to get back to looking for the food when she felt it. Light Side of the Force more alive and powerful than she remember it beeing since Clone Wars. It didn't last long but it gave her new strenght to fight for her life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my time line is close to SW: Rebels if not well upss.  
> How do you like it?  
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think??? Pleas live revs and kodos


End file.
